The Demon In My Heart
by MyBanes
Summary: Did I expect him to be real? Absolutely not, nor did I expect him to take my heart with him as he returned to the Demon realm.
1. AN

I do not own any characters except my a few who will most likely be my four OCs, Jojo and Koto, his twin, X-zama, and Michael.

I hopw you like my first story on . I'm not new to writing online, I've used wattpad with the user "My_Banes_" as you can see by my own name here.

Correct anything you feel the need to correct. I do want to be a author so I wamt to get the best I can now before rushing it later. Thank you for reading, and to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

The dim candle lit my bathroom in the most luminous way. Shadows folded places of corners and edges. The mirror fogged from the echoing water splashing from the faucet to down into the drain of the sink.

My items were placed in front of me as I faced the toilet, the lid down. Should I do this? No. Will I do this? Yes.

The match lit in my hand eminated like a fire across a field of wheat. I dropped it in the sink real quick, muttering Korean words of summoning.

My mind was racing like a wild fire. I felt as if I was summoning a demon of death, destined to kill me on the spot. Was it going to? Sure, I've messed with the paranormal before, but summoning this half demon did not sound like a good idea. The site said he had tried to kill every person who had summoned him, yet none were killed. Why would I be killed then? I should be fine. Probably.

I turned back to the closed lid and tried to imagine what the half demon would be like, standing on the lid and glaring down at me, ready to kill.

Would he try to kill me at first sight? Probably. But I've had some bad times, summoning other demons like Zozo and Mama. I cpuld not see them, yet I was sure they were there then. The particular demon I was summoning, I would be able to see. He was half demon, half human, so he'd show mercy, right?

Wrong.

As soon as the toilet flushed (it was a weird summoning, get over it), all the supernatural things began to happen. The water started boiling in the sink and toilet, over lapping and starting to flood and come over the sides. I stepped back in confusion and the lid of the toilet started

Once I striked it across the side, it did not light, so I tried another and another, they did not work. I cursed and waited for something to strike me in the eye, claim me dead, reap my soul, stuff along those lines, yet none came.

I was starting to wonder if it even worked, other than the smoke and all, maybe I did the summoning wrong. Maybe I-

The smoke started to swirl in an circle, faster and faster than before and then shaped a body of something. It exploded across the room and I could see the fierce, yellow eyes of Keith Kogane glare into mine.

"Who dares interrupt my training?" He asked, his voice echoing in the hollow bathroom we were in.

I took another step back in amazement. It took awhile, but he was here. I looked at him, trying to take in the fact that he was _hot_.

He had his piercing, yellow eyes that glowed like a flashlight set on beauty mode. His skin showed he was part human, he had bits of purple fur on the edges of his face and hands, the rest was normal human skin. His ears were purple and looked like wolf ears, but they could be passed for devil ears easily. Claws were sharp and ready to dig into my skin, or rip my head off. His clothes made him look more human, though too. His black shirt and ripped skinny jeans. He had a belt that had some pocket type things, he wasn't quite sure what it was called because he didn't specialise in fashion. His jacket was the best part of his outfit, made him look different from the crowd, other than the human skin, if we were talking his realm. It was a jacket that was looked cut at the bottom, making it go half way down his chest and in the middle of it was a two yellow strips, one on each side. There was a little patch that was incredibly dorky, but it fit him, it was close to wear his heart should've been if he was fully human. He had white on the top of the arms and the collar was long and flaked up in white and the whole jacket's edges were white. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves with rectangles on the top of them.

I'd have to say, for being part demon and having some fur as skin, he was hot and the fact he looked pissed and ready kill made him hotter, like you'd think someone was an idiot for saying that, but you all have seen men that could kill you in movies and you still call them hot? That's just like this, except it was real life and you had been probably a foot away from them, their sword out and lowered like he was waiting for something.

(Jeez, I talk too much. I shouldn't be that descriptive of a half demon who almost cut mg head off- Wait, did I just spoil that? No, no, that's not true. He didn't try to cut my head off. He tried to, uh.. stab a conditioner bottle... Back to the story.)

Keith seemed to be amused by me and I stepped towards him and extended my hand in greeting. "Keith Kogane?" I asked, something clearly obvious.

He looked at my hand in confusion as if I had just tried to give him shit as a present and glared back up at me. "Is your hand supposed to give me air? I have my smoke, thank you very much. Why did you call me here in this time of night?"

I raised a brow. "It's night right now, in your realm?" I asked like I'd just been informed they had been a unicorn living in my basement. "Really?"

Keith had the strangest look given to me that would've a slap to his ass because I didn't deserve being looked at like that (nothing sexual, you guys. First charm, then make out, then your dirty minds can think of the rest). His sword raised up and it stopped at my nose. "Send me back," he growled. Does he not want to be here? With such beauty like him?

I just gave him a frown, looking down at the tip of the blade ghosting my nose. I tapped it then stepped to the side, giving a sly smirk. "Well, not wanna be here? Too bad, Kogane. You're stuck with me." I winked to try to make something spark, but nothing seemed to.

He lowered his weapon then in a flash, the blade was on my arm, cutting it, then back where it was.

I squealed in pain and grabbed my arm. It felt like a snake just bit me in a line. The flaring fire of pain never extinguished or dimmed, it just came and stayed like a wild fire. "Why did your sword hurt so much?" I barked, rubbing my arm to try to get the pain to dim, yet it never did so I stopped, blood on my hand.

He didn't respond, but narrowed his eyes. He tilted his head a bit and raised a brow.

If I wasn't scared of my flawless skin being ruined anymore, I would've definitely slapped his ass out of here then. "You ruined my flawless skin and you just want to raise your eyebrow at me!?" I yelled in frustration. "How about, how about you sit on the toilet and wait there as I try to figure out how the quiznaking hel to get this to stop hurting to I bet there will be a scar, you skin ruining, mullet-faced, demon of hel!"

He blinked at my words then silently sat down on the toilet, watching me carefully. "You should've known more about me. And I _hate_ being called a demon of hel, mullet-face, skin ruiner, fine. But demon of hel? That's very incorrect. I'm one of the most worst demons at being demon, thank you very much." I went to say something, but he continued, "And yes, I know I dissed myself or whatever you call it, but it's true. Others just say, 'oh, you're dead,' but I go, 'send me back and I will leave you alone,' so why not do that? Why not just fucking send back to that god dammed place instead of this shitty world!?"

I was surprised by what he was saying. A demon not much of a demon? Want to go back to a 'god-dammed' place? Well, he did say this world was shitty...

"Why is my realm shitty? I thought yours involved much more death and chaos."

"It does," he admitted. "But at least they don't go summoning whoever the hel they want to like it's a death wish. I thought you had to go wash off that scar." He smirked, raising a brow again.

I started to say something, but stopped when I looked back at the cut, it was a scar. I started freaking out. "It's ruined my perfection, you monster!" I snapped, ready to kill him, but I knew he'd kill me first.

He rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks. "If you didn't want that to happen, you should've just-"

"Don't you dare say sent you back!" I barked, balling my fist. I was close to shaking, glaring daggers at the half demon. "This was all just a dare, because a friend of mine dared me to do two things, either one would get me hurt or killed, so I took the one that would be less chanced to kill me, you. But now I'm thinking I should've called Shiro."

Keith choked and threw his sword at the door. "Don't!" He pleaded. "You would get killed. He's worse than Zozo and Mama put together in my eyes. I should know. I live with him."

That's not how I thought I'd learn more about Keith Kogane, but it can only go up from here. Well, except for my door. Damn, he just had to throw his sword.


End file.
